White Buffalo
White Buffalo (ホワイト バッファロー) is a recurring character in the series. He is most commonly referred to by name as "White" throughout the course of the games, although the Super Nintendo port of the original Power Instinct game listed him as "Buffalo". White Buffalo was designed to be a pure-hearted man. In terms of image the designers used the 1962 film Geronimo as reference. About White Buffalo A man that appreciates the little things in life. Usually he doesn't talk very much, people tends to think that Buffalo is a very serious and stoic person, but truth is that he can be very naive and a bit clumsy at times, reason why he prefers do not talk more than the necessary, but that is just with people that he just met, cause he talks a lot with people that make him feel confidence even can play jokes on them. People that get to know him enough, knows how friendly and easygoing he is. As many native-Americans, his tribe was compelled to live in a secluded barren-land. Buffalo is very a hardworker and develops many roles into his tribe like patrolling the territory, grazing of livestock, and festival organization. When a fleeing livestock enters the territory of another tribe, Buffalo is the one that go searching for it. Buffalo is in charge of organizing the search for raw material or treasures and selling merchandise. Sometimes he has to carry on activities that correspond to the chief, like solving conflicts with other tribes or anything that the chief ask him to do(Buffalo doesn't like to admit it but he thinks that the chief is more obstructive than helpful). One of the most important money incomes for White Buffalo comes from broadcasting the fights and events relative to the Goketsuji Tournament by satellite for tourists, which has give him some fame around the world. Even if sometimes, life in the barren-lands is hard and abuses are committed against its inhabitants, the bond between White Buffalo and the Amiyai tribe is so strong than even when Buffalo has the ease to leave to a better place, he has never thought to abandon them. White also seems to have a habit of taking things to add to his "collection", which can get him in trouble sometimes, particularly with his relatives. This behavior of his has become one of his usual reasons for entering the tournaments. Hobby Living on the barren-lands since his childhood, Buffalo didn't had to many options to spent time, aside working or playing with some animals. One day after his shift watching the livestock, on his way home, Buffalo saw a shinny object among the grass, he wasn't sure what it was, but looking how shinny it was, made him feel joy, so he brought the object home. He spent that afternoon watching and playing with that object, and since then became more observational and payed more attention wherever he went, always looking for something interesting to take home. As days went by, Buffalo accumulated various stuff, which make him feel proud of his effort. One day, Buffalo arrived to his home and found his collection scattered. there was no footprints so buffalo assumed that somebody's pet got in and made the disaster. He spent that day looking for every piece of his collection and once he found every object, organize them and when he finished, his heart pound with joy, his collection looked like a small treasure, and that feeling is what makes him always be looking for more objects to add to his collection. Among his favorite kind of objects to collect are: Metallic Stuff, Jewelry , wood objects carved with figures of animals. Participation Details *'Power Instinct' Having blood ties with the Goketsuji family, White Buffalo received the order to participate in the Goketsuji tournament as part of his training to be the next Amiyai chief. *'Power Instinct 2' During his participation in the Goketsuji tournament, White found some interesting things around. He gets involved in the new tournament, hoping to get more items to add to his collection of weird objects. *'Goketsuji Legends' Looking for new a new acquisition for his collection, White accepted the invitation to participate in Kanji's tournament. *'Toukon Matrimelee' White participates in the Matrimelee tournament because he wanted a bride. But, what he may find, however... *'Bonnou no Kaihou' White was invited to the Bonnou no Kaihou tournament, where the winner gets anything that he wants. He is looking to win another interesting item to add to his collection... *'Matsuri Senzo Kuyou' As representative of the Amiyai tribe, he participates in the festival to show his respects for the ancestors. Special Moves * Arrow Shot - White fires an arrow of energy at his foe. * Buffalo Storm '- White dances on the ground for a moment before leaping into the air and throwing a large projectile in the shape of a buffalo. This attack cannot be stopped with projectiles. * 'Tackle Blow '- White charges with a fierce attack of energy that can send the opponent flying away from him. * 'White Buffalo's Movelist - White comes flying down, surrounded in flames. * Buffalo Storm - White attacks with a few kicks, finishing with a leaping attack. He had this move in Power Instinct Legends. * Assault Bomber - White leaps into the air and, if he's near the opponent when he lands, with automatically grab and throw his foe. He had this move in Power Instinct Legends. * Fire Dancing Ledge - White does a war dance, charging up his Stress meter in the process. He had this move in Power Instinct Legends. * Super Tornado Tomahawk '- White spins through the air and slashes down with a large axe of energy. He only had this move in ''Power Instinct 2 and Power Instinct Legends. * '''Pole Tornado - White summons a huge totem pole of burning flame from the ground. * Bomb Guardian- White grabs his foe and spins into the air, coming down and slamming his opponent repeatedly into the ground. Music Themes * Tatanka no Uta (Song of Tatanka) - Power Instinct * Amiyai no Yoru (Evening of Amiyai) - Power Instinct 2 * Ano Musume Kawaii Ya Amiyai Musume - Power Instinct Legends * Fighting Games for Young People - Matrimelee / Bonnou no Kaihou Appearances * Power Instinct * Power Instinct 2 * Power Instinct Legends * Power Instinct Matrimelee * Shin Goketsuji Ichizoku: Bonnou no Kaihou * Goketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou * CR Goketsuji Ichizoku - Event character Related Character *James "Jimmy" Lewis: Training Partner *Angela Belti: He feels admiration for her *Kurara Hananokoji: Friend *Thin Nen: Rival *Keith Wayne: Never lost a relative one. Sprites Artwork File:C buffalo.jpg File:WhitePortriat.PNG File:Group1.jpg|White, with Annie, Keith and Thin Nen. File:S1-white.jpeg|White's movelist in Bonnou no Kaihou. File:WhiteBuffaloPromoartI2.jpg File:Buffalo_pic1.jpg|White in CR Goketsuji Ichizoku Category: Characters Category: Male characters Category: Goketsuji descendants Category: Power Instinct characters Category: Power Instinct 2 characters Category: Legends characters Category: Matrimelee characters Category: Bonnou no Kaihou characters Category: Senzo Kuyou characters